The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anagallis plant, botanically known as Anagallis hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name USANG5.
The new Anagallis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to creat new compact Anagallis plants with freely flowering habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Anagallis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 25, 1999 of an unnamed selection of Anagallis filiformis, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unnamed selection of Anagallis hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Anagallis was discovered and selected as a single plant from within the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in Bonsall, Calif. on May 12, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since Jul. 1, 2000 in Bonsall, Calif. has shown that the unique features of this new Anagallis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.